


solitary

by rycnbergara



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Eastern State Penitentiary, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Panic, Pining, Protective!Shane, buzzfeed unsolved - Freeform, pining!ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 03:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12597308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rycnbergara/pseuds/rycnbergara
Summary: "You've gotta experience it, you've gotta be...solitary! It's right there in the name!"orRyan agrees to two minutes in the cell, but gets locked in.





	solitary

“We’ll give you, what? Two minutes in solitary?”

 

“Wait, what? Me? Just myself?”

 

Ryan stared wide-eyed at his friend, with pleading eyes but the other man was too focused on his phone, recording the perfect shots.

 

“Yeah, it’s solitary!” He cheered without even looking up. “You’ve gotta experience it, you’ve gotta be… _solitary!_ It’s right there in the name!”

 

Ryan was silent as he debated his options. He did want proof, oh, he wanted proof _so_ badly, but he wasn’t sure that he was 100% down for sitting in a _very_ haunted cell by himself for a full two minutes. It was dark, it was claustrophobic, it was the home of great many tortured souls and _fuck, he was gonna do it, wasn’t he?_

 

Of course he was, because it was Shane asking, and God knows Ryan can't ever say no to Shane Madej.

He swallowed, backing into the cell, mumbling a barely audible ‘That works, right?’ before Shane was laughing, wishing him good luck and closing the door of the cell, locking it. “Two minutes, right?”

 

There was no answer.

 

The man breathed out shakily, looking around pointlessly in the near-darkness. He could feel a cold sweat slicking his back and forehead, curses leaving his mouth without control, his head whipping back and forth with every small creak he heard. He heard Shane outside, mocking the voice of a prison guard; a small, weak chuckle escaped his lips – he couldn’t help it, it was _Shane_ – before it was cut off by an icy draft beside his head. The draft was followed by a whisper, and it was quiet, but what it said was clear as day.

 

_“Get out!”_ Ryan whimpered at this ever-so-slightly, jumping about a foot into the air before fleeing to the door. “Shane?” He whispered, trying not to let his voice crack. “That’s gotta be two minutes up, right?” There was a moment of silence before Shane must have realised Ryan couldn’t see him nodding, and he called out.

 

“Yup! Freedom, buddy. My turn!”

 

Ryan breathed a sigh of relief at this, his grip loosening on the door as he heard the handle creak on the other side. “Uhh…about that freedom, buddy-”

 

“What? What is it, Shane?” The panic was quickly onset.

“The…The lock’s jammed. Hold on, Mark’s giving it a shot. Don’t panic, buddy, we got ya.”

 

He could hear the cameraman’s grunts of effort on the other side of the door, the lock jiggling, but his brain seemed not to be functioning correctly anymore. He was stuck in a very dark, very small room, which was _very likely_ haunted, and he was _stuck here._ He could feel his heart hammering - a different way, however, than when he was _quite_ close to Shane, and he really can’t help it. No, this time was much different, it allowed dread to settle deep inside his heart, the worry clawing at him and making him nauseous. Ryan wasn’t sure if it was just his imagination going into overdrive, or if he could hear Shane desperately pleading with Mark to try _harder_ to get the door unlocked. He certainly hoped it was the latter, it felt nice to imagine protective Shane.

 

_Wait, what the fuck?_ He’s trapped in a pitch dark freezing room, and _that’s_ what he’s thinking? He was beginning to spiral, trying to breathe slowly, as if that was going to fucking work. It only increased his panic, leaving him to hyperventilate. Around ten minutes passed in a torturous hell.

 

“Ryan, baby, it’s okay! Mark’s almost got it, we’re almost there, and then we can get the fuck out of here. It’s okay.”

 

The soothing words that continued to flow from Shane’s mouth were comforting, but his breath hitched, and his heart raced even faster when Shane uttered the nickname ‘baby’. He wasn’t sure whether it was just the desperation of the moment, it had just slipped as Shane was trying to calm him, or if there was some kind of meaning behind it. Maybe, just maybe, Shane might just feel the same? He couldn’t be sure, though. Shane was probably just pitying him; Ryan’s obvious panic over the current situation probably wasn’t exactly easy to block out.

 

Eventually, _eventually,_ the lock clicked, the door of the cell creaked open, and Ryan, now a crying, hardly-breathing mess, spilled out onto the floor. He backed away from the door instinctively, settling with his knees at his chest and his arms wrapped tightly around his legs, sniffling quietly. Shane dropped beside him, a tangle of lanky limbs and apologies and acceptance of blame. Ryan managed to shut him up by resting his head in the crook of Shane’s neck, pleasantly surprised when the taller man wrapped his arm around Ryan’s waist protectively, pulling him in closer.

 

**

They did end up cancelling the rest of the filming in favour of heading back to the hotel, the rest of the crew meeting them and Mark there and Mark casually explaining what had happened, while Shane supported a shaky Ryan to their twin room. They laughed, making hot chocolate and popcorn, and watching Hell’s Kitchen until fuck knows when.

 

And despite knowing it only happened because he was locked in a small, haunted cell for a good ten minutes and panicking, _Ryan knows he wouldn’t have it any other way,_ especially as he tore his eyes from his hot chocolate and gazed instead at the stubble that obscured Shane’s chin, the way his eyes sparkled when he laughed, and _God,_ he knew it was cheesy, but Shane seemed to shine in that moment and it warmed Ryan’s heart no end.

 

“I’m still so sorry you got trapped in there.” Shane said, turning to meet Ryan’s gaze. The smaller man blushed at being caught, turning away abashedly.

 

“I already told you, don’t worry about it. It happened and it’s over. Besides, I agreed to do it, right?”

 

Shane hummed, still looking guilty and upset, the corners of his mouth tilting down as Ryan stared him down.

 

“Listen, if you don’t turn that frown upside down, buddy, I’m gonna make you.” He raised a fist jokingly, echoing the persona of Ricky Goldsworth from the last series. The two laughed, making eye contact (Ryan couldn’t help but notice how beautiful Shane’s eyes were) before the taller man spoke.

 

“So why don’t you?”

 

Ryan let out a noise of surprise at the challenge, meeting Shane’s eyes again and not believing what he saw when Shane’s eyes drifted from Ryan’s own to his lips. Ryan’s hand found its way to Shane’s cheek, and the taller man leaned into the touch, before Shane’s lips were on his and it was, well, _magical._

He moved closer to Shane, almost straddling to him as their lips moved in perfect harmony. It was everything Ryan thought it would be and more, Shane’s arms snaking around to settle on the small of Ryan’s back, pulling him impossibly closer. They kissed and they kissed until Ryan’s lungs were on fire, and they pulled apart for breath, foreheads resting together as the two giggled softly, staying in place, Shane’s hands drawing soft circles on Ryan’s back. Neither wanted to break contact, wishing to preserve the moment for as long as they could.

And if the two fell asleep, entangled with each other, and Ryan’s head rested in the crook of Shane’s neck and both of Shane’s arms holding Ryan tightly, well, neither of them would mind.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, I guess! tumblr is bergaraspopcorn. kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!!


End file.
